super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor von Doom (Sassone series)
Victor von Doom was classmate with Reed Richardsand Ben Grimm in collage who was nearly killed in an accident when both he and Reed try to capture the power of a comet called Colossus. He survived the accident and goes by the named Dr. Doom. Biography Fantastic Four (1994) Victor Von Doom was a college classmate of Reed Richards, who was nearly killed in an accident when both he and Reed try to capture the power of a comet called Colossus. Reed would tell Doom before the experiment that Doom's calculations were not right and to do a test run of the machine before hand. Doom stated that there wasn't time because the comet was near. Although saved by a certain death by Ben Grimm, Doom was taken to the hospital, severely injured and burnt. Doom's loyal henchmen dressed as doctors told Reed that Doom was dead; they then sneak him out of the hospital back to Latveria. Years later Doom has already taken his armor; Reed would again try harnessing the power of the same comet crossing the Earth's path like before during college by going into space. However, this time he would bring Ben, Sue, and Johnny with him. He would dedicate this mission for Doom, believing his friend was dead. At the beginning, Doom wants to sabote Reed's experiment, since he believes Reed is responsible for the accident, but later, when he sees that The Jeweler has stolen the diamond Reed wanted to use as a cathalizer and exchanged it with a substitute, he let the experiment go. At the planned accident, Doom exults with joy, but is immediately informed by his henchmen that the four have survived. He immediately sends his scientists to capture them, disguised as Government's agents. When his scientists inform him about The Fantastic Four's powers, Doom decides to take them for himself, but the team manages to escape from Castle Doom. Wanting to activate his ultimate weapon, a poweful laser cannon, to treat his enemies, Doom attacks the Jewler's hideout to take back the diamond and use it the same way Reed wanted to do, and kidnaps Alicia Masters in the process, using her as a hostage to attract Ben Grimm. At Castle Doom, Victor manages to capture his enemies in one of his machines, but the four of them escape thanks to Richards' powers. Seeing his army defeated by the hulkling fury of The Thing, Doom tries an escape, but he's confronted by his old friend Reed. Despite the many weapons hidden in his armor, Mr. Fantastic easily defeats Doom, who falls from the castle's walls. Reed tries to use his powers to save him, but he only manages to catch a gauntlet. When Reed and Sue are gone, anyway, the gauntlet starts moving by his own, thus suggesting that the Doom fallen in the abyss may just be a Doombot. Character traits Dr. Doom is an extremly intelligent individual. It has been speculated that he is the most intelligent man on earth, second only to Reed Richards, though Doom himself would dispute that fact. Doom is also extremly arrogrant. His hubris and constant underestimation of his foes is what often leads to his defeat. Relationships * Reed Richards - Classmate turned Enemy. * Ben Grimm - Classmate turned Enemy. * Susan Storm - Enemy. * Johnny Storm - Enemy. * The Jeweler - Enemy. Appearances/Actors * Non-Canon (1 film) ** Fantastic Four (First appearance) - Joseph Culp Trivia * It's quite curious that during the movie Doom mimics everything he's saying. Although the real reason is that Joseph Culp wanted to add expressivity to a character that didn't leave space for facial expression, it can be inteded, in the movie's economy, that Doom just considers everyone before him as stupid inferior beings that wouldn't understand his words. Gallery Category:Movie villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Humans Category:Live Action Villains Category:Marvel comics villains Category:Super villains Category:Superhero film villains